cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Union
|- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:#333366;" | Founded by || Tantonus and tp71the2nd |- | style="background:#333366;" | Founded on || February 16, 2007 |- | style="background:#333366;" | Dissolved on || December 6, 2007 |- | style="background:#333366;" | Team Color || No official color designated, Blue was de facto color. |- | style="background:#333366;" | About TFU || The First Union is a CyberNations political entity built on the principle of security, organization, and each member's prosperity. |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet |- | colspan=2 | *'Chancellors' (Heads of State): Tantonus and tp71the2nd (Position dissolved) *'Executor General': (Position dissolved) *'First Military General': (Position dissolved) *'Minister of Foreign Affairs': (Position dissolved) *'Minister of Finance': (Position dissolved) *'Minister of Emergency Command': (Position dissolved) *'NOTE: THAT ALL POSITIONS HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED AND SUPERCEDED BY THE POSITIONS AND THE CONSTITUTION OF THE FIRST UNITED COUNCIL' |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Symbology |- | style="background:#333366;" | Alliance Symbol || A United Earth |- | style="background:#333366;" | Motto || Strike With The Sword of Unity |- |} The First Union (TFU) was an alliance on Cybernations. The First Union was formerly an alliance of it's own from February 16, 2007 until "Merger Day". As of December 6, 2007 the First Union merged with the Federal Defense Council and the United Cybernations of Warriors, forming the alliance known as the First United Council, which merged with SoS in September 2008 to form United Foundation. Constitutions Government The Chancellory The Chancellors were the leaders of the First Union. They were tp71the2nd and Tantonus. Executor General Tthe responsibilities of this position included the maintenance of a current member list, introducing new members to the alliance, the game and the way things work, presiding over any member committees, and processing new members to the First Union. Military Military Command (MILICOM) served as the department of the First Union responsible for maintaining, operating, and commanding the armed forces of the First Union. MILICOM managed and monitored all of the land, aircraft, espionage, missile, and nuclear weapons of the members of the First Union and was responsible for issuing strategic orders when needed. Emergencies Emergency Command was the department responsible for issuing communications and managing the initial strategic efforts in time of a massive attack against the First Union. Foreign Affairs The Foreign Office served as the office for diplomatic communications with other alliances/nations, the monitoring of war declarations by and toward the alliance, and any other relations or issues concerning foreign alliances/nations. The F.R.A The Financial Regulatory Administration was responsbile for any aid transferred between members of the alliance, to outside destinations from members of our alliance, and to members of the alliance from an outside source. It was responsbile for any bank loans, and keeping financial records and information. The FRA was also responsible for the Union Financial Regulations, a set of rules required to be followed by all members of the First Union when making financial transactions with other CyberNations members. History Founding and Basics The First Union was founded on February 16, 2007 and its Constitution was put into force the same day. Tantonus, one of the the Supreme Chancellors of the First Union (The Position of Head of State), using his executive authority, wrote and enacted the Constitution. tp71the2nd, who's nation is Saßmanshausen, was the second member, and is a founding member of the alliance. He served as a co-Chancellor, in the highest office of government, the Chancellory. There was no clear distinction between the government and the sovereign entity, as these went hand-in-hand in the First Union. The head(s) of state were also the head(s) of government. The position of head of state (Supreme Chancellor) was not an elected position, yet was appointed by a preceeding Chancellor. The terms "Supreme Chancellor" and "Chancellor" were interchangable and have the same meaning. The Supreme Chancellors of the First Union held the highest office in the entire Union, the Chancellory, which was able to exercise executive control and authority over all military, economic and diplomatic activities of the First Union. The Early Days The first four months of the alliance's existence was characterized by a growth to over twnety members and then a slowing of growth and recruitment due to busy lives of the Chancellors in their non-gaming life that caused a temporary perceived lack of leadership. During this time there was also a power struggle and a temporary defecting of an alliance member to the then war-involved Viridian Entente. The Chancellory remained stable and the leaders of the alliance. The Slow Times The summer months of 2007 were very slow days for the alliance, and the number of members fell below twenty, and then below fifteen. This also resulted in the disbanding of the secret government security force known as the BSF (Brotherhood Security Force), which was a virtually ineffective security and task force. The Reclamation/Restoration With the end of the summer months of 2007, the Chancellory returned to regular duties in the alliance, only to find a tiny alliance consisting of the few loyal members who remained despite the lack of visible communications from the top. Throughout September, October, and November 2007 the Chancellors were attempting to restore and restructure the alliance, making the proposed government structure much simpler and enstating a new Constitution, visible above. Merger with UCW and FDC In early December 2007, The First Union (consisting of the last 3 members of the alliance, Tantonus, who was Secretary of the Treasury of The First United Council and holds the same position in UF, Tp71the2nd, who was the Central Bank Governor of The First United Council, and now a Supreme Court Justice in the UF, and Vladmir Vasquez, who was the General Assembly Chairman of the First United Council, now a member of the Viridian Entente) merged with The United Cybernations of Warriors (UCW) and the Federal Defense Council (FDC). This formed the First United Council. Awards Within the Alliance The Order of The First Union * 'The Order of The First Union' was the highest honour within the alliance. Created on May 5, 2007, it was given to only one member who, unrequested, acted upon selflessness and bravery, to better and protect the First Union. Its only recipient is fab200, for his act of bravery in temporarily seceding from the Union during a conflict which could have led the enemy, through his alliance affiliation, to destroy the alliance. Category:AlliancesCategory:First United Council